Touch Me, Jayden
by PenPatronus
Summary: Mia comforts Jayden after a difficult battle. A massage leads to a kiss, and a kiss leads to their first night together. Jayden / Mia, Romance. Rated "M" for very explicit sex scenes.


**Summary: **Mia comforts Jayden after a difficult battle. A massage leads to a kiss, and a kiss leads to their first night together.

**Touch Me, Jayden  
**PenPatronus

Mia hesitated outside of Jayden's bedroom door. It was closer to dawn than dusk but she hadn't slept yet. The latest battle with a Nighlock kick-started an adrenaline high that refused to calm down. They'd dodged certain death, again, but that didn't make falling asleep any easier.

_I just want to make sure he's ok_, Mia told herself. _That's what I'm doing_. She stood up straight and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Jayden, who sounded as tired as Mia felt. The Pink Ranger suddenly noticed that her white tank top was tighter than she thought, and very low-cut. Her shorts were intended for hot summer nights and were barely longer than her panties. For a moment, she considered retreating, but took a breath and walked inside.

Jayden sat Indian-style on the floor with his back against the foot of his bed. His hair was still damp from a shower – smooth, slick, smelling of some combination of vanilla and tree bark. A med kit on the floor in front of him overflowed with gauze and bandages. Jayden must have gotten beat up when the rest of the Rangers weren't looking because Mia hadn't realized that he was bleeding. Band-Aids as long and thick as a Snickers bar crisscrossed one shoulder and he'd just finished rubbing ointment onto a gash across his bare chest. Mia felt her heart rate double at the sight of Jayden's slim, strong upper body.

"Hey."

His voice popped the bubble of lust surrounding her. She blushed, realizing that he'd caught her staring, and fixed her eyes on a single lit candle on the floor. "I just wanted… I just wanted to make sure you, um, were ok after today. You took a couple of really hard hits."

Jayden shrugged. "I heal fast. I just need to get this on my back." He held up an adhesive bandage that warmed up after exposure to air. Jayden reached his arm over his sore shoulder and fumbled around for the right spot. "Uh – since you're here, do you mind?"

"'Course not," Mia said. She tugged her shorts down closer to her knees and hitched up her shirt, accidentally exposing her midriff. It was Jayden's turn to stare as she knelt beside him and took the bandage. "Right here?" she asked, poking gently at a bruise between his shoulder blades. He nodded, and she applied the heating pad.

"Thanks," Jayden said, and took a deep breath. "That feels better…"

"Good," Mia whispered. She touched his bare shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

"That feels good, too," Jayden said, his voice slightly husky. He looked at Mia's fingers, resting on his skin, then up into her eyes.

Mia swallowed. "This?" she asked as she gently massaged his muscles.

"Mmm hmm." Jayden shifted slightly so that his back faced her. She followed his cues and put her other hand on his opposite shoulder. Slowly she used the pads of her fingers to rub his skin. He relaxed beneath her touch. His hands fell limply to the floor as her warm breaths caused goose bumps to bloom across the back of his neck.

"Does that feel good?" Mia asked – an honest question, but one that sounded sexier than she intended. She blushed again.

"_You_ feel good," Jayden whispered. He sighed and leaned his left cheek against the top of her hand. Mia used the side of her thumb to caress his jaw. His right hand snaked behind him and a knuckle scraped her knee in a feather-light ghost touch. "Let me show you how good that feels," Jayden said. He pivoted around and made her turn as well. They scooted close together so that her lower back rested against his knees.

When Jayden's strong, callused palms cupped her shoulders, Mia couldn't hold in a moan. "Is this ok?" he asked her.

"Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes and licking her lips. "Yes, Jayden…"

His warm exhales against her hair became deeper and slower as he massaged her shoulders. Mia felt the stress of the day – of the year – leak out of every pore in her body. She trembled slightly, as if from a brief breeze. The same trembling went from the outside of her body to her insides when Jayden nuzzled her hair, parting it like a curtain. She pulled her long black tresses over her right shoulder and exposed the bare skin between her shoulders. Gradually, as if in slow motion, Jayden pressed his lips against the back of her neck. To Mia it felt like the single candle erupted into a forest fire. Heat lapped at every inch of her, radiating out from the touch of his lips.

"Is this ok?" he whispered in her ear.

The tickle of his breath caused Mia to shudder. She reached behind her and grabbed onto his knees like a steering wheel. She pulled his body closer to hers and felt the bare skin of his arms, abdomen and chest against her back. He kissed her neck again – quick pecks followed by warm thrusts of his tongue. As he kissed her he blew soft puffs of air against her skin and Mia clenched his knees harder and leaned back against him. Jayden wrapped his strong arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck and collarbone. He began to tremble, too, and asked, again, "Is this ok?"

"No," Mia whispered dreamily.

"No?" His lips separated from her skin but she wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him back down.

"No…" she moaned, "I want more. Jayden?"

"Mia?" he gasped into her ear, his whole body heaving with breath.

"Jayden… I want you to touch me." Mia took his right hand and guided it to her breasts. She took his left hand and guided it to the hem of her shorts. Then she leaned back further and whispered in his ear, "Touch me, Jayden."

Those turned out to be the magic words. Before Mia knew what was happening, the Red Ranger lifted her to her feet, pushed her against the bedroom wall and kissed her. His lips parted hers and their tongues wrapped around each other. Jayden's strength and heat and urgency unleashed something feral in Mia. She wrapped her leg around his hip and yanked their bodies so close together that she felt his dick through their clothes. He cupped her ass and suddenly froze, their faces far enough apart to make eye contact, and slowly Jayden bent his knees and rubbed himself between her legs. Mia's eyes rolled back into her head and she became so wet that a few thrusts later, Jayden's pajama bottoms were moist, too. He humped her faster – faster – then lifted her into the air where she wrapped her legs around him and squeezed. He shoved her against the wall and, as he held her in place in mid-air, ripped her tank top off and threw it across the room.

For a long minute he stared at her breasts, drinking in the sight of her creamy skin and erect nipples, his jaw slack with awe. Then he looked into Mia's eyes and bit his lower lip. His irises were full of desire, of lust, of craving. Keeping eye contact, he bent over and licked her nipple. His tongue flicked out, not unlike a snake. He used the pads of his fingers to massage her other breast and when he took her whole nipple between his lips and sucked – so hard yet soft – Mia gasped and arched her spine and knocked the back of her head against the wall. The only thing that existed in the world was his tongue caressing her breast as he thrust his lower body against hers.

Fireworks from the tips of her fingers to the bottoms of her feet began to accumulate somewhere in her lower stomach. She moaned and groaned, gasped and cried out incoherently with animalistic passion as he sucked on her neck and used both hands to feel her breasts. "Jayden…" she gasped, "Oh, god, _Jayden_! Oh, _god_! I want… I want…"

His voice sounded deeper and weighed down with lust. "Tell me what you want me to do." He grazed her earlobe with his teeth. "Where do you want me to touch you…"

"I want… I want…" Mia huffed, squirming with pleasure under his weight. "Oh, god, Jayden – I want your pants off – now – and I want… Jayden, I want your tongue between my legs, Jayden… Jayden, oh… Jayden, I want you to use your mouth to fuck me…"

He put her on her feet and stepped a whole twelve inches away. He ripped off his pants, revealing a dick harder and thicker than Mia ever imagined. She didn't think it was possible to be turned on more, but then Jayden Shiba – the Red Power Ranger - kneeled in front of her. He made a show of licking his lips. Then he pressed them gently against the inside of her knee, then up her leg to her thigh. She was about to scream from impatience when he suddenly buried his tongue in her. Mia shrieked his name and clenched his hair in her fist. She felt his lips, his tongue darting around her vagina, warm air inside her, heard him whisper her name, heard him tell her to touch herself as he grabbed his dick and pumped. He lapped at her moisture like he was dying in a desert – like there was buried gold inside her and he wanted to swallow it. He tasted every inch of her, reached up and tweaked her breast and watched, wide-eyed, as Mia convulsed. He rose with her, still licking, as she stretched all the way up to her tiptoes. She screamed. Her fists pounded against the wall. Sweat rolled down her face like a tear. Over and over she said his name, "Jayden – Jayden – oh, god, Jayden!" and the orgasm he caused was so intense that Mia thought she was going to pass out or go blind.

"Jayden –" she screamed. "Jayden! Oh, fuck, _Jayden_!"

He leapt to his feet and kissed her mouth. Then he lifted her into his arms and carried her like a princess to the bed while she bit his neck like a wild woman. Jayden dropped her onto the bed and positioned himself above her. Her face was flushed, frantic. Her eyes begged for him. "Mia…" Jayden growled, "Mia… I want you – I want – I want you right now. I fucking want to be inside you…"

"I want you." Mia spread her legs. She surrendered her body. "Fuck me, Jayden…"

He hesitated above her, trying to draw the moment out. She squirmed beneath him, about to explode in every way. "You want me?" he whispered.

"Yes," she gasped. "All of you – right now –I want you, Jayden!"

He caressed her vagina with the tip of his penis. "Do you want me?" he said in a voice softer than a whisper.

"Jayden… Jayden…" She was beyond rational thought, past the ability to form a sentence. "Yes, oh god, Jayden, yes… _yes_… _**yes**_!"

With a grunt, Jayden thrust himself into her and for a moment, both were stone still, staring into each other's eyes. And then Jayden's eyes widened and his jaw clenched. He pulled out slowly, savoring the sensation, then shoved his dick into her again. He groaned and made the final transition from the boy, Jayden, to a horny animal. As Mia writhed beneath him, screaming his name, Jayden thrust into her faster and faster and faster… He cussed, cried out, clenched his teeth and all the while he fuck-fuck-fucked Mia into oblivion. And when he came, and spilled himself into her body and grunted and shuddered in ecstasy, Mia's body clenched around his and she soaked every bit of his penis in warm, moist cum… And they lay there in Jayden's bed, gasping, feeling the world as if for the first time, overwhelmed with pleasure… Jayden struggling to catch his breath, Mia whispering his name… their lives existing for nothing more or less than the other's.

**The End**


End file.
